


Home, A Brighter World

by Narutwink



Series: Long Time Traveler [10]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, GUESS WHOS BACK, M/M, ONE MORE CHAPTER YOU GUYS, R IS BACK, back again, tell a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narutwink/pseuds/Narutwink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prodigal son returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home, A Brighter World

Grantaire had never been one to sit still. He had always fidgeted and, as a child, had been considered “quite fussy” by his teachers. He had always had the tendency to tap his fingers on a table or his feet on the ground. Whistling and humming were his more irritating traits through school, it was when he found his exceptional ability in the fine arts that he was able to distract himself in a quiet setting. 

Sitting on a flight back to the states to see the only ones he cared about who had thought him dead for nearly five years, however; made him so nervous he wondered how he hadn’t jumped from the plane and _swam_ back just he didn’t have to think about it. He had already thrown up twice and was trying to calm down by tapping out rhythms on the armrests. 

Seven hours were going to kill him. 

 

Combeferre had gotten everyone gathered with startling accuracy. They had all agreed to meet at a local hotel; Combeferre had reserved one of the dining rooms so this could be done in private. 

He doubted it would stay private for very long. 

Everyone in the Les Amis were still shaken, mostly with happiness, about the news of the terrorist sect. Bahorel was actually smiling; he had only wished to be the one to have done it. Javert had arrived about the time Combeferre had. Combeferre had decided to talk with Javert before hand. They agreed there would be no good way to actually approach this and waited while everyone began to show up. Enjolras had arrived with Courf and Jehan in tow. Everyone else filed in over the course of ten minutes and Combeferre become increasingly nervous. His heart dropped to his stomach when he saw Eponine, she had been crying. He sighed and pulled her into a firm hug. 

“Are you alright?”

“I am now, thanks.” 

She kissed him on the nose and took a seat near Jehan and Courfeyrac who were gently holding hands. He saw her fiddling with her engagement ring and smiling. 

Combeferre had use every once of self-control to not collapse in front of her and start apologizing right then.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and he felt a hand land lightly on his shoulder. He turned to see Enjolras with a look of concern. 

“I’m fine.” Combeferre answers before a question is asked. 

Javert clears his throat and everyone falls silent. Combeferre’s hands were shaking against his leg. 

“In the wake of the FBI finally tracking down the terrorist sect that had called a hit on your group five years ago, there is something, as an officer of the FBI, must inform you. You have all been off the list since the day you’re friend was shot; because it was believed he was your leader. I’m sure this comes as no surprise, but there is something the federal government has been involved with the relocation of victims in the wake of these tragedies. As you know, you’re friend was not the only…”

“What exactly are you saying, Inspector?” Jehan demands. 

“Rene Grantaire did not die in the hospital after your rally. He was relocated to Ireland in secrecy to prevent any of you being hurt or worse, killed.”

“ _Bullshit._ ” Enjolras hisses. “Grantaire would _never_ put us through the kind of pain that his death brought us. You are _LYING._ ”

“No, he isn’t”

Although it was quiet, all eyes focus on Combeferre. 

“Excuse me?” Enjolras was challenging Combeferre, rather than asking. He had never done that once in the nearly two decades of their friendship. Enjolras’s gaze was filled with fire. Combeferre knew he couldn’t lie forever.

“He isn’t lying, Enjolras. The night the hospital informed us of Grantaire’s passing, Grantaire made me swear not to tell any of you to keep your lives out of jeopardy. He…”

“You knew.”

“Enjolras.”

“ _YOU KNEW?_ ”

“I was…”

“For FIVE FUCKING YEARS, YOU KNEW? You SON OF A BITCH.”

Enjolras made like he was going to swing at Combeferre but Jehan and Bahorel caught him by the arms. 

“WHAT? WERE YOU NEVER GOING TO SAY ANYTHING? _How much longer would you have let this go on?_ ”  
Enjolras’s face was streaming with tears, and he didn’t care. He was furious, more furious than he had been in years. His best friend, the man he had known since childhood and lived with for years, had been harboring the fact the love of his life had been _alive. _After all the nights he had cried himself to sleep, after night he spent at Grantaire’s grave for holidays and birthdays.__

__He let him break apart._ _

__“I am so sorry, Enjolras, all of you. I know you all hate me for lying, but I wasn’t doing it to see you all hurt. Grantaire and I, we knew what this would do, but your lives are far too important. It was his decision, if not influenced by the FBI.”_ _

__Enjolras’s breathing was shallow, his fists were clenched so tightly he was beginning to draw cuts in them._ _

__The faces of the Amis ranged from shocked, horrified to furious._ _

__Except Eponine._ _

__Eponine’s face was like stone. She wore no expression and that scared Combeferre more than if she were angry. She stood up and her sudden movement cause Enjolras to break his gaze away from Combeferre. She walked slowly up to him and looked him in the eye._ _

__“Please tell me you’re lying.”_ _

__“I think I’ve lied to you enough already.”_ _

__“You’re right. You have.” She removed the ring from her finger and placed it gently in Combeferre’s hand._ _

__“I don’t know how I can marry you if I don’t know when you’re lying to me or telling the truth. How can I trust you with anything, Combeferre? I don’t know if I ever will again.” She turns on her heel and takes her seat right back where she was and he can see a tear forming but she quickly wipes it away._ _

__“I can’t believe that you WOULD LET US…”_ _

__“Please stop.”_ _

__The room is pushed to complete silence. If a pin had dropped, you would have heard it. No one would have because there was Grantaire. Standing in the doorway with his hand in his pockets with his eyes downcast._ _

__“Don’t…don’t blame Combeferre. I…” Bahorel was already releasing Enjolras and on a warpath to his friend. Grantaire braced for hit that was coming and wasn’t surprised when his fist connected with his face._ _

__“You _asshole._ ” This time it was Jehan who got a punch in. _ _

__“WHO TOLD YOU THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA YOU SHIT HEAD?” Bahorel was shaking him and immediately pulls him into a hug. Jehan was crying and Courfeyrac was already by his side. Bahorel drops Grantaire only to have Courfeyrac on top of him a second later, crying like Jehan. Eponine runs up to him and enters the group hug. Everyone is soon in it, except Enjolras._ _

__There was muttering of “Bitch,” “Asshole,” “Dick,” through everyone’s sobs. Grantaire was crying when they let go, until he made eye contact with Enjolras._ _

__Enjolras was glaring._ _

__“I thought you were dead.”_ _

__“I know.” There is not much Grantaire could say to that. He doesn’t want to argue with Enjolras, but he can feel it coming._ _

__“You pulled my best friend into making you disappear from our lives. From _my life._ ” _ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__Enjolras’s jaw sets and Grantaire braces himself for what was coming._ _

__“I hate you.”_ _

__Grantaire feels his heart shatter, he knew this would happen, but Enjolras was alive. That was all that mattered. Grantaire can feel bile rising from the back of his throat and before he can say, ’it’s alright,’ Enjolras arms are cutting off his air supply._ _

__“I hate you, I hate you so much. Why? _WHY?_ I loved you. I couldn’t live without you and you LEFT me. I love you, you asshole. I hate you.” Enjolras’s sobbing had intensified and he had his fists in Grantaire shirt. All Grantaire could do was wrap his arms around the man._ _

__“I’m sorry, Enjolras. I am so _fucking_ sorry. I couldn’t stand the thought of you getting hurt but I knew if took one for you guys, you would be safe. I had to do something but I know I made the wrong choice; I’ve been going out of my mind. I love you.”_ _

__They had collapsed to the floor, neither of them noticed.  
Grantaire had believed Enjolras moved on. That when he came back, it wouldn’t matter in the grand scheme of the relationship they had five years ago. Grantaire had never believed someone like Enjolras could love him. He wasn’t good for him. He was toxic and always had been, but this. This is more than he could imagine. Enjolras was weeping in his arms, and he still loved him. _ _

__It broke Grantaire’s heart more than if he had forgotten about him._ _

__Grantaire and Enjolras will never how long they were like that for, but eventually, everyone latched on and wept with them. They had always been a family. They hadn’t been whole since the day Grantaire had been shot. It felt like some had ripped open each of their chest and re-sewn a piece of each of their hearts back in._ _

__After what feels like hours they are able to move again. They all agree, for now, that they would take the time to talk about this, all of them, but for now, Grantaire was back, and that’s all that mattered. It occurred to Grantaire he no longer had a house and had failed to book a room that night. It was decided for him; however, when Enjolras pulled him towards his car as everyone began to leave._ _

__Grantaire and Enjolras were barely in the house before Enjolras grabbed his boyfriend’s hips. Enjolras looked into Grantaire’s eyes and he nearly burst into tears again._ _

__It was like it was all a joke. He felt like Grantaire would just disappear again. That he would lose all of this all over again, like a ghost that would be gone when the moon rose. Grantaire put a hand on Enjolras’s face and it was then he began picking up subtle changes in Grantaire’s appearance. Slightly broader shoulders, same old stubble though, but his hands were more calloused. His eyes though…his eyes were exactly the same. Full of truth and smug as if he knew something that no one else did, whether it was true or not._ _

__“Enjolras.”_ _

__“You’re never allowed to leave again.” Grantaire actually had the gall to chuckle._ _

__“Oh really?”_ _

__“Yes. I don’t care, you can’t. You’re never allowed to do that again. I…I can’t live with it if you did, I won’t…”_ _

__“Apollo. I’m not going anywhere.”_ _

__Enjolras bites his lip and he can feel his tears, the ones he’d let ice over in his hardened heart, start spilling over again. It was almost as if five years had changed _nothing._ _ _

__“I’m still furious.”_ _

__“You have every right to be.”_ _

__“Yeah, I do…I’m serious. You aren’t even allowed to leave the house, ever.”_ _

__“Well,” Grantaire says setting his signature smirk. “I guess you’ll have to tie me down then.”_ _

__Enjolras feels his face light up and Grantaire smiles._ _

__“I missed that.” He says gently kissing Enjolras’s forehead. “I missed you so much, being alone for so long without being to argue with anyone, maddening really.”_ _

__“You’re infuriating.”_ _

__“So I have been told.”_ _

__Enjolras pulls Grantaire towards him he feels their lips connect. It’s gentle and Enjolras realizes just lost he’s felt without him. Grantaire rest his hands on Enjolras’s hips as Enjolras puts his hands in Grantaire’s hair. Enjolras pushes himself harder against Grantaire and bits his lip. Grantaire moans and Enjolras take the opportunity to slip his tongue into Grantaire’s mouth._ _

__Grantaire makes an ungodly noise that makes Enjolras shiver. As they break apart for air Enjolras pushes Grantaire towards his room. Grantaire kisses down Enjolras neck and bites down eliciting a moan from the blonde. Enjolras works on tearing off Grantaire’s shirt while he proceeds to suck on his neck causing Enjolras to gasp. He feels Grantaire smirk against his shoulder and it gives Enjolras a chance to push Grantaire on to his bed. Enjolras removes his own shirt and straddles Grantaire before he gets a chance to move. He catches Grantaire’s mouth as Grantaire runs his hand up Enjolras’s thigh. Enjolras takes a breath and looks at Grantaire. Instead of his look of smugness, Grantaire is frowning._ _

__“You have no idea how sorry I am.”_ _

__“I believe you.”_ _

__“I know you…”_ _

__Enjolras cuts him off back pushing him to his back and running his teeth along Grantaire’s neck. Grantaire groans and Enjolras pushes his wrists above his head and kisses down his chest._ _

__“ _Enjolras._ ”_ _

__The blonde can’t help but smirk. Grantaire already looks wrecked and panting._ _

__“What was that you said about _tying you up_ again?” _ _

__Grantaire’s eyes go so wide Enjolras can’t help but laugh, Grantaire take this chance to turn Enjolras over and pin him._ _

__Enjolras is still laughing as Grantaire kisses Enjolras on his mouth and down his jawline._ _

__“Grantaire.”_ _

__He ‘hmms’ against Enjolras’s skin causing the other man to shutter._ _

__“I love you.”_ _

__Grantaire looks down and sees Enjolras looking more vulnerable than he had ever seen him._ _

__“I love you too.”_ _

__The rest of the night is left to them finding each other again, but it was familiar territory. Their hands moved to the right places, they knew all of the right spots to kiss or bite._ _

__After five years, a lot of things had changed, but this hadn’t. Both of them were grateful for that. Although Enjolras had already forgiven R, he would still resent the years they had lost. He would resent all the days waking up alone, hating himself for letting what he had loved die._ _

__He would still have nights where he would wake up, hearing the gunshot and believing Grantaire truly was dead. A hand would reach out and Enjolras would be able to breathe again._ _

__There would be a lot of things to fix and they had a long way to go, but right then, bodies flushed and intertwined in the dark. It could all be forgotten for a little while._ _

**Author's Note:**

> ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?
> 
> er-will-send-me-to-the-er.tumblr.com


End file.
